


the stars get red (and, oh, the night's so blue)

by MissYouSoFar



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: “I’m subtle like that.” Chris grinned, flashing all of his teeth.





	the stars get red (and, oh, the night's so blue)

The presence of another body in Zach's bed wasn't foreign. Chris had few concepts of anything called boundaries. He frequently woke to Chris’ face, lax in sleep, on the other side of his bed. Thankfully Chris knew better boundaries in his sleep, and wasn't one of the people who slept like an octopus with uncontrollable limbs.   
  
So, really, this morning was like that of many others. Except. Except the press of a warm chest against his back. Except a hand curled possessively around his hip. Except the slow, steady exhale of breath blowing over his neck that crashed over his nerves system in a tidal wave of _hotsweetwantthiswanthim_. That was new.  
  
"Stop thinking so loudly, Zach." The sleep-roughened voice grumbled. Warm lips pushed against the lobe of his ear. The barest graze of teeth made him shiver and push back against the body. He felt the grin on his skin. He wanted to ease into this familiarity that their friendship always held. Never this way.  
  
"You really shouldn't be so smug," Zach chided. His protest belied his traitorous body and responded to stimuli even as he tried to command against it. Body, 1. Brain, 0.  
  
"Oh, sure I do," Chris' grin widened at the sigh Zach could only describe as keening. He didn't even need to twist around and see Chris' face to know.

Almost, Zach regretted telling Chris that his ears were highly sensitive. Months ago, when they were in the tornado of interviews and red carpets, while very, very, very drunk, he'd confessed to his Ferengi tendencies . He never regretted the telling, but only that he couldn't remember how the topic came up, and worse, Chris' reaction.  
  
Before _this_ , whatever this morning wake up and night before was, Chris would brush his fingers across the rounded top cartiledge. His eyes falsely innocent as his arm settled around Zach's shoulders. Always Zach tried to keep his inhalation of sudden breath as quiet as he could. It wasn't until he analyzed the interviews later on YouTube that he realized what he had been missing. The darkening of Chris' eyes to the color of the sky before a lightening storm, the flush to his skin, the almost imperceptible tightening of Chris' fingers around his jacket or shirt.  
  
"Shut up," Zach muttered, feeling ever the cliché, but far too content to put any real vehemence into his words.  
  
"Mm, better things to do with my mouth, eh?"  
  
Zach paused. He reined in his potentially wildly inappropriate laughter. The sound hiccupped in his chest. "God, please tell me that has never worked on anyone."  
  
"Of course not." Chris buried his laugh in Zach's hair. "Do you even know me, dude?"  
  
"So, you've used it before then?" He bit his lip to keep the laugh down this time at the look on Chris' face before it dissolves into giggles.  
  
He is beautiful, curled against Zach's ribs in a fit of laughter. The sun seeped through the slatted blinds casting beams across the tanned line of his back, over the curve of his ass and strong thighs. The light across Chris' face reminded Zach of one of the many times that the stray flash of a camera lens would catch in those eyes, making the blue even more vivid, more distracting.

"I can try a better one." Chris promised, so sincere after such sarcasm. Which, to Zach, is so Chris.

Zach bit his lip and grinned up at Chris. “I would prefer you didn’t.” The affection he felt colors his simple words.

“Spoilsport.” Chris whined, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout that fails spectacularly because he looked so happy. And part of Zach thrilled at that.

“You like it.” There was no doubt in his words, only fact. As if their relationship could be simplified into something black and white. Which in fact was too simple. Maybe onyx and porcelain like opposite ends of a chess set, both needed to play the game.

Chris shook his head. His pout giving way to a smile. “I like _you_.”

A hand curled around the back of his neck, anchoring him, as if Zach would want to move from the body beneath his. Still, he leaned down to taste Chris' smile. He couldn’t curb his knee-jerk response. “Never would have guessed.”

“I’m subtle like that.” Chris grinned, flashing all of his teeth.  



End file.
